Quests by Level
Here we have broken the quests down by level. Each quest name is listed according to the level of the quest (not the level it can be obtained). Just click the link and it will take you to the page that details the quest (as given by the NPC), shows screen shots of points of interest, and gives strategies if someone has posted any. Level 1 Crawler Leaves Deposit Time Fishing Training: Acquire a License Fishing Training: Baits Fishing Training: Man vs Fish Fishing Training: Other Influences Fishing Training: Rods Fishing Training: Secrets of the Water Go To Kiri Tentrees Map of Thestra Report To Sixfish Warming Up Welcome to Hathor Zhi Level 2 Bonemender Charms Family Tools Go Train Loosen the Gulgrethor Grasp Mend the Wounds Report to Agent Narglok Report to Agent Narglok Return to Veteran Sixfish The Corrupted Okami The Corruption of Fullmoon Spring The Purification of Fullmoon Spring The Vaelwyn Threat They Hate the Smell Level 3 Aid for the Hermit Assault the Invasion Force Deciphering The Note Deciphering The Note Disturbing the Water Drive Them Back Hobgoblin Menace Information Handling Marauding Spirits Scouting The Vaelwyn Citadel Stop the Surveyors Suppressing Canine Senses The Vaelwyn Runner Thief In the Night Trial of the Isle Level 4 An Odd Treasure Cleansing the Rockspine Lair Loths Lieutenant Rendezvous With Eni Jaderiver Report to Kiri Tentrees Report to Priori Brihnira Seeking the Traitor Seeking the Traitor Still Water The Vaelwyn Plot The Village Trading In Death Who Is This Band? Level 5 Agates for Adventurers Brownie Marauders Chicken Round Up Gateway Termination Harami Initiation Healing Concoction Healing Concoction Hobgoblin Patrols Invading Earth Den Lost Charm Matu-Makas Report to Centurion Drahkma Report to Veenax Garrison Return to Brihnira Seabird Rescue Stolen Textiles Talisman of the Worthy Test of Blood Test of Blood The Heart of a Leader Vise Taint Vise Taint Level 6 A New Master Cleanse the Soul Extinguishing Flames Foraging From the Sand Grinding Stones Go Train Heart of Flame Inform The Magistrate's Representative Ksaravi Communications Ksaravi Communication Translation Ksaravi Raiders Mussels for Muxy Not of Blood But of Spirit Return to Elder Wen Starbrook Seek Fezzik Seek Out Lix Luckkin Stolen Heirloom Stoned Operatives Talisman of the Worthy Talisman of the Worthy The Essence of Flame The Final Journey The Hand That Feeds The Legend of Grakkor Unforgivable Level 7 A Light So Bright Discoveries Found Gather Solid Evidence Infiltration No Box Required Inform the Magistrate Nature's Allies Reclaimed Treasures Spores of the Blood Cap Unwelcome Guests Unwilling Reason Up In Flames Warn the Priests Level 8 Enraging the Ghostfang Invoking Ghalnns Will Knowing Is Half the Battle Living on a Prayer Notification of Your Arrival Onward to Martok Ornamental Shield Ornamental Shield Ornamental Shield Power Drain Ready for Work Report for Training Scout the Isle Soup for Veskal: The Main Ingredient The Husk of it All The Husk of it All The Shotaru The Witch Doctor Thin the Haarg Level 9 A Second Chance Ascension Beyond the Glass Blood for the Warpaint Boundary Work Bringing the Bones Command of the Ogre King Leather for Strappings Precious Cargo Return to the Ogre King Test of Spirit Test of Strength Test of Will The Right Stuff Unlikely Aid Level 10 A Friend in the Forest A Need for Heroes: Jalens Crossing A Need for Heroes: Qa Riverbank A Need for Heroes: Temple of Dailuk A Need for Heroes: Three Rivers A Need for Heroes: Veskals Exchange A Need for Heroes: Wildgrowth Forest Arcane Research Avian Reconstruction Project Blood from the Sky Collect the Reports ** Corrupted Cranberry Sauce ** Deadly Dancers ** Explosive Research ** Feast or Famine ** Ghouls Just Wanna Have Fun ** Hands Down, a Great Deal! ** Journey To Themnwar's Shield ** Learn the Riftways ** Mekalian Extravaganza of Science and Technology ** Miniature Mojo Miniature Skeletons Nature of the Rifts ** Pristine Feathers Simona Says ** Soaring Brains Speak to Veskal Rukeru ** Tempted by the Treats of Another ** The Forest Walks ** The Kalem Sisters The Path to Adventure ** Tools of the Arcane ** Whats in the Pods ** Wings of the Majestic Level 11 Gokins Base Camp ** Infiltrating and Investigating ** Looming Assault ** Striking the Viper ** Talk to Veskal ** Level 12 A Need for Heroes: Tomb of Lord Tsang A Fine Opportunity ** A Sightseers Guide to Qa Riverbank ** An Eight-Legged Problem Bandits in the Hills Bowls.. Kind Of ** Crippling the Fleet ** Ettercaps and the Poison Forest ** Foot of the Dam New Destination ** Plan of Attack ** Scratching At the Surface ** Spices Needed ** Taking Down the Rats ** Task For Veskals Exchange Anti-Venom ** Thanks But No Thanks ** The Hunt Continues ** The Hunters League ** The Soup Was Great ** Viola ** Level 13 A Need for Heroes: Sundering Wastelands ** Archaeology Today ** Archaeology Yesterday ** Calm the Chaos ** Come Again ** Dangerously Delicious ** Dark Roots Question Hamadrya ** Helping a Sister Out ** Incoming Supplies ** Infiltrating the Rats ** Into the Light ** Martok Treasure ** Mutual Understanding ** My Beloved Nysefi ** No Time To Talk ** Orc Assault Martok Cleanser ** Orc Assault Martok Dreadbringer ** Orc Assault Martok Scar ** Orcish Invasion ** Paying the Price ** Phase Stones ** Poisoned Flora ** Putting Out the Fire ** Recycling ** Seeking Help ** Taking the Blame ** Task For Veskals Exchange Using Evil ** The Bigger Threat ** Thestran Pirates ** Toxic Goods ** Turning Kidnappers into Hostages ** Unlikely Supplies ** Weeds Be Gone ** Level 14 A Light In Dark Places ** A Need for Heroes: Kaon's Rush ** A Suspicious Scroll Blood Immunities ** Cowardly Couriers ** Planning Ahead ** Pruning the Seeds ** Recovering Taos Idol of Focus ** Strike First Strike Hardest ** Task For Veskals Exchange Beetle Bark ** Task For Veskals Exchange Ice Fruit ** Level 15 A Bigger Boat ** A Need for Heroes: Blighted Lands ** A Need for Heroes: Renton Keep ** Angoer Bunker ** Appeasing Tharridon ** As I Walk Through the Valley ** Back from Death ** Collectables ** Consorting With the Enemy ** Crush the Defense ** Feeding Frenzy ** Fight Them With Food ** Mages and Tenders ** Platform Peril ** Poison Supply Pt 1 ** Poison Supply Pt 2 ** Poison Supply Pt 3 ** Poison Supply Pt 4 ** Poison Supply Pt 5 ** Poison Supply Pt 6 ** Poison Supply Pt 7 ** Poison Supply Pt 8 ** Poison Supply Pt 9 ** Poison Supply Pt 10 ** Poison Supply Pt 11 ** Poison Supply Pt 12 ** Pulling Teeth ** Rat Traps ** Spirit of Talsu ** Sticks and Sticks ** The Beginning of Enlightenment The Eye of the Ulvari ** The Gathering Magic ** The House of Fallen Leaves ** The Jin Ka Forest ** The Loamsworn Alluvian Gems ** The Loamsworn Loamsworn Necklaces ** The Loamsworn Prophetic Action ** The Loamsworn The Rest of the Bunch ** The Ulvari Weakness ** Ulvari Pearls ** Unholy Sacrament Unholy Sacrament ** URT Hero Mission: Appeasing Tharridon ** URT Hero Mission: Feeding Frenzy ** Workers and Schemers ** Level 16 A Need for Heroes: Evendusk Fortress ** A Need for Heroes: Ksaravi Gulch ** A Need for Heroes: Misthavens Crossing ** A Need for Heroes: Tauthien Delta ** Agent Under Cover ** Aiding the League ** Air Control ** Black Wyvern Down Part 1 ** Ghost Wolf Population ** Internal Preparations ** Lost Magic ** Modes of Transportation ** Note of Urgency ** Offensive Knowledge ** Ra Jin Outpost: Cripple the Guards ** Ra Jin Outpost: Looking for Trouble ** Ra Jin Outpost: The Courier ** Supplies In Order ** The Five Brothers ** The Local Wildlife ** The Right Stuff TOD ** Theramirs Case ** Ulvari Corruption Ra Jin Glarewings ** Ulvari Corruption Ra Jin Ravager ** Ulvari Corruption Ulvari Devourers ** Ulvari Corruption Ulvari Gazefiend ** URT Hero Mission: Greater Power ** Level 17 A Deeper Mystery A Need for Heroes: Silverlake ** External Threats ** In Search of More ** Purifying the Temple ** Purifying the Temple ** Ra Jin Outpost Deeper In ** Shells for Sale ** Supression ** To Make a Poison ** Whirling Stones Level 18 A Need for Heroes: Skrilien Point Dont Eat the Beetle Eggs ** Expected Exchange ** Ikara JinKa Wardens ** Jien JinKa Wardens ** Koi JinKa Wardens ** Lost Lockboxes Lower the Guards ** Patching Patches ** Put Farmer John To Rest ** Seeking Out Ulla ** Take Them Down ** Talons of Telon ** The Fewer The Better ** The Jin Ka Wardens ** The Tomb of Lord Tsang ** Tome of Stone URT: Appeasing Tharridon ** URT: Greater Power ** Level 19 Moving On Up ** Rising in Rank ** Trickery ** Level 20 A Cure for Greyring ** A Map for Skawlra Rock ** A Need For Heroes: Coterie Infineum Sanctuary ** Affinity to Death ** Arach Infestation ** Barbed Traps ** Bizarre Zar ** Charbrook Military Cloth for Erlina ** Enchanting ** Hooked Barbs ** Krenkel's Trap ** Paincasters ** Prisoners of the Coven ** Scouring the Earth ** Seeking the Legend of Trengal Keep ** Skawlra Map Report ** Stormwynd Beacon ** The Ancient Jin Scriptures ** The Butcher ** Trapping Skawlra ** Level 21 Alcove Mushrooms ** Brute Force ** Ghelshan's Notes ** Lagoon Fishers Nerach Infestation ** Scouting the Keep ** Stormwynd Ruins Tasty Horsemeat ** Tortoise Cull ** Vihad Problem ** Level 22 Assist the Primalist ** Beasts of Ghalnn's Realm ** Cockatrice Takeover ** Drawing Their Attention ** Failures of Imanjal ** Friend of the Crossing: Proving Yourself ** Friend of the Crossing: Purging the Mines ** It All Hinges on You ** Mine Your Manners ** Monomaniacal Villagers ** Protecting Misthaven: Berserker Beetles ** Protecting Misthaven: Swarm Stirge ** Protecting Misthaven: Zihuur Legionnaires ** Shadowhound Counsel ** Spectral Ingredients ** The Crux of Cairnworth Hall ** The Lie of Life ** The Time Has Come ** URT: Saving Silverlake ** Vulshar Totem ** Vulshar Belts ** Zarian Netherbeasts ** Level 23 A Need For Heroes: Trengal Keep ** A Scarcity of Griffons ** Arachnid Waylayers ** Captain's Revenge ** Henchmen of Zar ** Smithing Supplies ** Storming the Castle Strength of Silk ** Strange Things Are Afoot ** The Crux of Castle Landsview ** The End of Innocence ** URT: The Undead Envoy ** Vulshar Necklaces ** Vulshar Rings ** Vulshar Outpost ** Weeding the Graves ** Level 24 A Solemn Request ** Beetle Infestation ** End the Cruelty ** Enter the RaHazi ** Extraordinary Response ** Feathers From Afar ** For the Shells Again ** For the Shells of Course Gallaya the Infected ** Journey to Shadows Edge Keys to the Finder ** Locate Camp Dhanrak ** Many Components ** Rituals of the Ashendreg ** Scouting the Keep (Part 2) ** T'Lyas the Wicked ** Testing the Finder ** The Essence of Kaon ** The Final Test ** The Legend of Trengal Keep Pt 1 ** The Wolf Within ** Unicorns of Kojan ** URT: The Ambassador's Daughter ** Vampire Slayers ** Level 25 A Detection in Thestra ** An Insult to Masaras ** Assemble a Disquise ** Bracelet of Memories ** Celebration of Sanctuary ** Creature Comfort ** Eradicating the Danger ** Final Avengement ** Gullwing Portals ** Hilsbury Manor ** Hounds of the Invasion ** Hunters League Bounty: Velhezok Skawlra ** Infineum Immunity ** Killing the Rebel ** Mapping the Rock ** Relic of Courage ** Relic of Honor ** Relics of Virtue ** Relic of Wisdom ** Spider Samples ** Stolen Property ** Summoning the Houndmaster ** The Ingredients ** Those Who Seek Us Out ** Unshackling the Past ** Veshka's Amulets ** Veshka's Servants ** Veskha the Corrupt ** Level 26 A Riddle of Cats and Reptiles ** Exploiting Allies ** Flowers for the Dead ** Immunity Potion ** Meteoric Studies ** Qalian Component ** Real Cleansing ** Risk to Thestra Roc Solid ** Skrilien Practices ** The Legend of Trengal Keep Pt 2 ** The Second Phase ** Word of Scale ** Worst of the Interposers ** Level 27 Around the Cliff ** Destroy the Ettercaps ** Final Assault ** Make Known My Story ** Maybe There Are Others ** Mostly Dead But Not All Dead Precision Hoarding ** The Final Assault ** The Legend of Trengal Keep Pt 3 ** Visiting Mattanien ** Vulmane Guidance ** Level 28 Abdominal Pain Fight the Kaon at the Source ** Ashen Shadowhounds ** Foes of the Sleeping Moon ** Ghalnn's Forgotten ** Heart of Steel ** Kindred Drakes ** Mitten Delivery ** One Other Elf ** Provoking Shadowhounds ** Reduced To Blood and Howls ** Retrieve Our Lost Kin ** The Legend of Trengal Keep Pt 4 ** The Morfare Council ** Trapped Unicorns ** Travel to Nathefel ** Travel to Thanion ** Unruined Flesh ** URT: Feeding Frenzy ** Weapons of Leth Verael ** Worgs of Trengal ** Level 29 A Marvelous Plan ** Enemies of Ghalnn's ** Enemies to the South ** Fungus Spores ** Ghalnn's Foes ** Mountain Shadows ** Question and Answer ** The Forgotten Earring Pt 10 ** The Legend of Trengal Keep Pt 5 ** Level 30 A Need for Heroes: Cragwind Ridge A Need for Heroes: Northern Highlands A Need for Heroes: Wardship of the Sleeping Moon A Need for Heroes: Zossyr Hakrel All That Glitters Amphibious Vengeance Big Dumb Brutes Ceremony of Summoning ** Cloak of the Chosen ** Codex of the Wind Codex of the Wind Defacers of the Sacred Ruins ** Don't Like It Here Explore the Western Area of the Valley Find Xekla Finding Aynien ** Help In the Marsh Insect Gold Nexus of Summoning ** One Final Component ** Pestilent Annoyance Placid Lords Recover Ali-Dad's Weapon Responding to the Call Riding a Shadowhound ** Seadrudge Doldrums ** Shimmering Wings The Cleansing of the Shrines ** The Cleansing of the Valley ** The Jharru of Zossyr ** The Legend of Trengal Keep Pt 6 ** Troll Teeth Unicorns Reuinited ** Venemous Tongues Work with Uuvari Level 31 Aliens of the Desert Ridges ** Hyeji Ritualistic Venom Soul Collector ** The Eternal Rose The Ethereal Orchid The Truth is in the Toes ** Level 32 Addressing Regret ** Gutting Verminous Gnolls Recovering the Enthralling Poppy The Forbidden Poppy The Necrotic Lotus Troll Teeth Level 33 Bats in the Belfry Blackstone Clan History Infested Soup Killing Spree ** Missing Noble Shrine of the Zephyr Level 34 A Deeper Secret Asp Tongues Bone Collector Calming the Craze Cross the Line ** Crunchy Beddings Danger In Youth Golden Opportunity Grab the Jugs Hot Rocks Keep Your Venom Korb the Manslayer Mandibles Equal Money Mosquito Problem Mysterious Chest Pricey Rocks Radioactive Scare Revenge Stings Rock Defense Shoe In Slithering Yolk Snakelike Practices ** Spikey Jewels Switching It Up The Right Way Watch Your Step Level 35 A Need for Heroes: Seawatch Coast Always Kill the Infected Blending In Bounty Hunt: The Ground Serpent Clinching the Market Darkblade Clan History ** Fiery Motivation Heads Up Illegible Schematics It Takes Venom to Make Anti-Venom Lucky Beaks Mercy Killing Not My Blood Part Time Crafter Shrine of the Wind Stormslam, Blitz of the Mistral Storm The Lesser Shrines Level 36 Ancient Xennumet Technology Assemble A Purple Sphere Bounty Hunt: Carnipede In the Mist Darkhammer Clan History High Price Hides Unlocking the Secrets Level 37 Level 38 A Bit of Crystal A Need for Heroes: Beranid Hills A Strange Pillar Artifacts From the Undead Befouling Crystals Blasphemy of Nature Blue Stele Clearing the Village Collecting Bone Samples End Their Suffering Exacting Revenge Glyph Rubbings Griffon Corruption Nothing But A Hound Dog Out Of The Ordinary Petty Thugs Plaguebearers Recovering Personal Effects Rightful Heir Rosetta Ruined Ruins Schematics For Akkon: Ultra Light Cape Skeletal War Machines Speaking Stones To Rest In Peace Treasure Hunt Vengeance Is Mine Wretched Critters Xenn Tech: Dampening Pulse Technology Xenn Tech: Ultra Light Cape Xenn Tech: Xennu Dar Breastplate Xenn Tech: Xennu Dar Leggings Level 39 Level 40 A Golem's Tale A Need for Heroes: Lost Canyon A Need for Heroes: Plains of Anguish Animus Calls Assembler Cloaks of the Lucent Defender ** Curse at Drathael Dead Rising Locate the Council ** Of Biomechanics Pawns of a Greater Evil Powering the Crystal Putrid Body Parts Repulsive Body Parts Seafloor Litter Schema Tainted Artifacts The Bears of Beranid Downs The Cartheon Invasion The Fallen Empire The Wolves of Beranid Downs Warbringers of Cartheon Level 41 A Need for Heroes: Razad A Poisonouse Menace A Shiny Nuisance Aggressive Tortoises Bloodsuckers Chilopod Skirrs Clawed Impediment Cruel Scavengers Ferocious Pangolin Free Trade Sailors' Misfortune Tricky Predators Vicious Cobras Level 42 A New Endeavor A Vile Tome Ages Hence Cartheon Lieutenants Investigating the Brotherhood Useful Information Level 43 Level 44 Power Up Trapped In the Painting Level 45 Acolyte Rank All Harakhans Scarabs and All Harakhans Men ** Hero's Strength (Acolyte) Joining the Circle Let's End This Revenge From Beyond Side Deal II The Flordiel Emissary ** The Gorgalok Emissary ** The Ichtakhta Emissary ** Tranquil Thought (Acolyte) Level 46 Dark Essence Exile Redemption ** Falcon Intercept ** Fangs for Arrows ** Leopard Hides ** Lizard Tails ** Mummy Food ** Raiding the Tombs ** Rock Attacks ** Tainted Carapaces ** Viscious Critters ** Level 47 Tranquil Thought (Warrior) ** Hero's Strength (Warrior) ** Warrior Rank ** Level 48 Level 49 Level 50 At the Roots ** Atonement Gorgalok ** Call for Heroes ** Cold As Ice Cracking the C2M ** Crush, Kill, Destroy! ** Death From Above ** Elemental Hazard ** Empowering Crystal ** Favor of the Ichtakhta ** Fengrot's Head ** For the Empire ** Free As A Wyvern ** Humongous Mojo ** Jagund's Head ** Magi Hold: Breaking Out ** Magi Hold: Epilogue ** Magi Hold: Insanitys Source ** Magi Hold: Introduction ** Magi Hold: Turncoat ** Magi Hold: Ultraviolence ** Magi Hold: Zosun Come Out To Play ** Magi Hold: Zosun the Fiend ** Magi Magic ** Medium Greaves ** Memories Of Old Blood ** Missing In Action ** Mission: Slay Admiral Chrykalis ** Mission: Slay Archon Travix ** Mission: Slay Athriss Essal ** Mission: Slay Enraged X83 ** Mission: Slay General Vicus ** Mission: Slay Malfunctioning X77 ** Mission: Slay Palpenipe ** Mission: Slay Shylosia ** No More Golems ** Purge of the Elements ** Recover the Argent Coil ** Reverse Requisition ** Royal Invitation ** Surgical Strike ** Symbols of the Flordiel ** Targets of Opportunity ** TASC: Bromolix ** TASC: Garulie ** TASC: Gorlok ** TASC: Lixirikin ** TASC: Nathrix ** TASC: There's Something Fishy Around Here ** TASC: Uncanny Evidence ** The Element of Surprise ** The Violent Earth ** Trust Your Eyes ** Varking's Head ** Level 51 TASC: Shocking Discoveries ** TASC: Erie Squallers ** TASC: The Great Eye ** Level 52 TASC: Undead Troopers ** TASC: Reaping Reavers ** TASC: Corpse Campers ** TASC: The Magic Party ** TASC: Deconstruct the Constructs ** Level 53 Burning Powder ** Colorful Death ** Energized Powder ** Magi Hold: Deep Freeze ** Magi Hold: Inferno ** Magi Hold: Shock ** The Arrogance of Xo ** The Karaji Problem ** Level 54 Rough Powder ** TASC: Face Off ** Level 55 A Pair of Pairs of Pairs ** Bad Things Come In Threes ** Denske & Kensu ** Five Times Evil ** Four of the Unkind ** Initial Exposure ** Karax's Head ** Lucky To Be NonUnDead ** Magi Hold: Jale, Terror of Kojan ** Preventing Death Reexposure ** Six Degrees of Darkness ** The Renegade Ra'Jin Warrior ** The Undead General **